Raining on Sunday
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: A rainy Sunday morning leads to a little Jelissa love : Rated T for mild sexual content. So I'm thinking that's just saying it's PG sex, LOL


_It's raining on Sunday;_  
_Stormin' like crazy. _  
_We'll hide under the covers, all afternoon. _  
_Baby whatever comes Monday, _  
_can take care of itself cause;_  
_We've got better things that we can do. _  
_When it's raining on Sunday._

'Raining On Sunday' - Keith Urban

* * *

The steady thrum of rain pelting the roof prodded gently at a very unconscious and content Melissa Jackson. A low growl of rolling thunder rumbled in the distance and the soft light from a jagged streak of lightning filtered through the curtain. Her sleepy brown eyes instinctively looked down at her husband, who was sleeping peacefully beneath her, the black sheet having been pushed down to his waist. The soft light from the lightning fell across his chiseled abdomen, illuminating his well formed muscles. Her eyes instinctively traced her husband's abdomen up to the sensual, muscular pectorals of his chest - one of which she knew had a red mark from the light scrape of her teeth from their previous activities.

She followed the warm curve of his neck up to the chiseled jawline and wonderful mouth. His lashes formed dark crescents against his cheekbones and dark shadows slipped through his dark hair, giving it an ink-like appearance. When her brown orbs found his closed eyelids once again, she couldn't help but ponder what was beneath. The infinite shades of blue that formed his oceanic irises. The flecks of gray that gave his eyes a unique touch. His eyes expressed whatever he was feeling at the time. The twinkle of mischief; the glint of a playful disposition; the glittering darkness of lust and the lovely sparkle that reflected in his eyes when he was happy or feeling particularly loving.

"Wake up, sleepy-head." She slid her arm across her husband's stomach and lifted herself up to hover above him. Wispy tendrils of ebony hair sliding across his chest and tickling his face as she leaned down to press kisses into his pectoral muscles. Her full lips dragged across his chiseled chest sensually and her voice was barely above a murmur as she prodded him from sleep; "Wake up, sleepy-head."

"Hmm." The strong arms of her husband slipped around her waist and tugged her down on top of him as his eyes open and blue met brown. A sleepy grin tugged at his lips as he caught hers for a drowsy kiss that seemed to wake them both up. "I'm awake."

"Good Morning, Handsome." She grinned against his mouth as he tugged her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth and nibbled on the pillow-like flesh. She groaned into his mouth and braced one of her hands in his hair and the other on his chest, holding herself steady against him as he nibbled, sucked and gently teased her bottom lip with his rough tongue.

"Goo' Mornin'." He mumbled, slipping his tongue into her mouth and rasping it against the roof of her mouth as he rolled them over and reached for the top button of the dress shirt she was wearing. He pulled away and kissed his way down her neck, mumbling against the soft warmth of her skin. "You look good in my shirt."

"And you look good without it." Melissa smiled as her husband expertly popped the next button and pressed hot kisses to the exposed flesh. "Very good."

His fingers disappeared into the waistband of her short, black running shorts and rubbed slow, sensual circles on her hips, teasing her in such a way that brought her off of the bed slightly in a gentle arch. He smiled against her collarbone as he trailed his lips down and across her chest, lightly licking and sucking on her flesh as he trailed hot, wet kisses back up her collarbone and along her shoulder. Never going lower than the V-neck in the shirt.

"Mel," He pulled his fingers from her shorts, taking only a moment to mumble against her skin. "We're stayin' in bed today."

"Jackson - "

"Shh." He pressed a finger to her lips. "Listen. Do you hear it?"

"Yea, it's raining."

"Exactly. Nothing is going to get done with it raining like this." Jackson smiled up at her from where he was biting and sucking on her flesh - sufficiently marking the olive-toned skin. "It's stormin' like crazy out there, baby. The way I see it, bed is our best option."

The cool morning air rushed over her body as he expertly popped the rest of the buttons on the shirt and pushed it away from her body. Her stomach was flat, well - toned and previously ventured and very familiar territory. The hard muscles that lie beneath the soft flesh belied the strength of the soft, almost curvaceous girl. He held her small hips in his hands as he licked, kissed and bit his way up and down her stomach, making sure to tease and linger on the spots that gave her the most pleasure.

"Jackson," Melissa's breathy voice, heavy and thick with arousal as he gently pulled her hips up to meet his own, reached his ears like wonderful music. He loved knowing that he had the power to make her breath his name in such a way that spoke of her immense pleasure.

"Whatever comes tomorrow will take care of itself because I've got you and I'm not worried about work." Jackson mumbled, blowing gently on the previously sucked and bitten flesh on her ribs where another dark mark was forming. "We've got much better things to do."

"If you say so, babe." Melissa was far beyond questioning him at this point and when her shorts slid down her legs and onto the floor, she knew that he had plans for her. "I'm not questioning your intentions. Good or bad, I'm bound to like them."

He smirked slightly as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, rubbing her hipbones in harder, tighter circles. Her hips were, without a doubt, the most sensual part of her body and the most sensitive. The one spot that he could touch and have her melt without question. He moved further down and replaced his fingers with his lips. She gasped and her heavy breathing hitched in her throat. She whimpered and groaned as he manipulated the flesh with his lips, teeth and tongue until it was marked and she was writhing beneath him.

"You still with me, sweetheart?" His voice was heavy and thick with arousal and the glittering darkness of lust lingered in his eyes. "You seem a bit breathless."

"Jackson, don't do that too me!" She panted heavily, only to gasp when his lips descended on her other hip. "Mother of..."

He thought she might unravel at the seams when he provided her hip with the same attention as he had provided the other one. He let his eyes scan her for a moment, teeth sunk into her skin as he took in the sight of her with her shirt open and her shorts off. Her chest heaving up and down with each heavy breath, her white-knuckled grip on the bed-sheets and her eyes, closed in bliss as he pulled the proverbial string that would completely unravel her.

"Jackson," She breathed but her voice was lost as the steady thrum of rain hardened and the sound rose above the breathless pants and heavy, lust-thickened chuckles that filled the room.

"It's raining, babe." Jackson grinned devilishly up at her, his heavy lust-thickened chuckle vibrating deliciously against her flesh. "Which means I've got all day. You better get used to that."

And when the growl of rumbling thunder became louder, the lightning crackled brighter than before and the rain became heavier, Melissa Jackson groaned in pleasure as she thought of what her husband could have possible had in store for her. There couldn't have been a better day for California to be ravaged by a thunderstorm. It gave her husband the perfect excuse to ravage her without hesitation and without rush.

Come to think of it, it should rain on Sundays more often.


End file.
